Even if she can't see me
by Merwholocked628
Summary: Rapunzel always felt that in her loneliest of moments someone was there for her. Funny thing was someone was. Jack didn't know why he was drawn to this mysterious tower or more importantly the magical girl inside but he felt he had to protect her. Even if she couldn't see him, he had to be there for her. Together they'd survive the Pitch Blackness to come. (Jackunzel) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Ok idea for this story came when looking at the cover picture online. I like how Rapunzel can't see him in this picture. Eventually she will see him of course in this fic but not yet. Ok Disclaimer time; I don't own Tangled or Rise of the Guardians. Chapter 1 lets see how this goes;**

_Prologue_

Jack flew over the kingdom bringing snow days to the children; they would love it, as they always did. Watching the children's faces light up almost helped ease the pain of being invisible. They screamed with joy as the fluffy white specks floated down to stick to everything. Jack smiled fondly looking at the children scramble around in the snow that he had created. But he always had to leave to soon, far to soon. As he started to make his way towards the next kingdom he noticed something that he didn't remember being there. A tower. The tower was unnaturally tall, with one entrance he could see, a large window, slightly ajar. Music floated out of the window soft and beautiful. Jack hovered closer, pushing the window slightly so he could get a glimpse of the singer inside.

"Chestnuts roasting over an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose." A small blonde girl sang in a clear soprano, her hair trailed a few feet behind her and she kept tripping over it as she danced about.

Jack chuckled "Nipping at your nose huh?" He said quietly to himself "They make it sound like I'm an excitable puppy." Jack leaned in to listen to more of her sweet carol, it was one he had heard many times over the years, but when it was sung by Blondie here (Jack had decided he needed to call her something other then little girl.) it was like hearing it for the first time. He didn't know why, but Jack was immediately taken by this small girl. He didn't care that she couldn't see him, that didn't seem to matter anymore.

"I'm home Flower!" A sweet motherly voice called from below. Jack could make out footsteps coming up towards the room.

"Hi Mommy!" The girl called running towards the door her long hair dragging behind her.

"Mommy's a bit tired, I'd love it if you could sing to me dear." The raven-haired woman requested leaning back in an armchair by a 4-poster bed.

"Yes Mommy." The girl said cheerily handing her mother a brush and a bundle of her golden hair.

_"__**Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine.**_" Right before Jack's eyes Blondie's hair started to glow visibly anti-aging her Mother. "_**Heal what has been hurt, change the fate design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.**_" As she finished her pretty little song, her hair ceased glowing and went back to its bright yellow color.

"Thank you Rapunzel." Her mother said and Jack got the feeling that she wasn't just thanking her for the song. She was using the song to keep herself young. There was something shady about Rapunzel's mother that made Jack nervous. The darkness surrounding her reminded him strongly of Pitch. But only innocence and loveliness surrounded Rapunzel. It haloed her in golden light only seconded to her bright hair.

From this moment forward Jack promised himself he would protect her from the darkness that surrounded this place. Even if she couldn't see him.

_10 years later._

Rapunzel sat on the rafters of her tower bedroom contemplating where to paint, the walls were all but covered, but there had to be room somewhere right? Interrupting her thoughts a familiar blast of winter air burst through the room, she could never quite tell where the wind was coming from, it burst through the window even when it was latched sometimes bringing white bits of snow along with it into her tower. Every day during the winter and sometimes in late autumn and early spring this familiar gust of wind would come making her long hair (70 feet to be exact) drift this way and that. She didn't mind, she felt the wind was almost like a friend, when her mother was being particularly brutal the gust would make frost crawl up the walls of the tower decorating her paintings with intricate curly-cues or make snow drift down to her bedroom floor in wonderful white drifts she could roll and play in. When she sang the wind was there almost harmonizing with her carrying her voice on its back. To her the winter wind was almost human. She couldn't of known it actually was.

Well almost human. As much as Jack tried to be a human he was not. He was the winter spirit Jack Frost, doomed for all eternity to bring the snow and frost with winter, to never be seen by anyone, not even the people he longed to be seen by the most. Jack visited the tower every day he could for ten years now, he made sure that Rapunzel was happy, that her mother was not plotting something, and then he left to return the next day. He still didn't trust Mother Gothel with Rapunzel. Jack feared that one day he would return to find the tower empty with Gothel and Rapunzel holed up in some cellar, Gothel hording Rapunzel's healing powers. He still believed that there was something about Pitch in her, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something wrong about her.

Jack sat on the rafters with Blondie whistling an old tune while she worked, loosely holding his staff in hand. With every year she grew more beautiful to him, until this year he didn't think she could get any prettier, he wanted her to see him to believe in him. But he knew beyond a doubt that could never be. It was his greatest fear that no one (especially Rapunzel) would ever realize he existed.

And Pitch knew that, he knew that Jack Frost the Guardian he despised the most had found a love that could never be. And he found that delightful. It was almost to good to be true, Jack, his love, and a person which he knew he could easily sway to join him in the same tower. This woman, Gothel had been one his radar for many a year, hoarding the suns healing powers, stealing the child, that was good, the stuff of nightmares for many parents. He respected this woman and saw the blackness in her heart. Blackness that would be put to good use when he began his scheme. For deep in Pitch Black's cavern he was planning to put an end to Jack Frost once and for all. By getting to him through the person he loved the most, even if she couldn't see him. Rapunzel.

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? Any good? Any changes I need to make? Please let me know I'll be happy to change anything you think I need to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for your beautiful reviews! I was thinking about taking the first chapter down and redoing it but Freesia Lilly and Redblues convinced me otherwise. Thank you and Freesia Lilly it is a 100% Jackunzel. I might add Flynn to add a bit of a love triangle in later chapters but I don't know. Do you guys like that idea? Okay I don't own either of these movies here we go. (I added North in this chapter for a bit because the Guardians are going to become a bigger deal in this story as it progresses.) Chapter 2 here we go:**

It was busy at the North Pole; of course it was it was almost Christmas. The elves jingled underfoot and the Yeti's scurried around trying to finish the big order of toys this year. North sat in his office pouring over his lists, again. He had noticed that Jack Frost was on the naughty list, again**. **He had also noticed that Jack hadn't visited him lately. Of course the Guardians had other homes didn't need to check in with him, but Jack was a winter spirit so the North Pole was perfect for him and he came often. So where was he? Jack was almost a son to North so he was always a bit concerned about him, he was reckless and prone to creating ice ages if he was in a moos. North was almost positive that wouldn't happen, not after last time, but still. Jack needed to come home soon

The last thing on Jack's mind was creating another ice age. Except maybe in Rapunzel's tower, he had spent so much time there that a thin layer of Permafrost had built up in the corners, and still he refused to leave. And Punzi didn't seem to want him to, she didn't mind the cold, she actually seemed to enjoy it. Or more she was curious about it. It wasn't cold anywhere else in the tower only in her rooms. The layers of frost that decorated her paintings were both breath taking and puzzling. Snuggled under her covers she would read about winter, snow and frost, the Poles, anything she could get her hands on to help explain her friend the winter wind. Fact or fairytale, she didn't care. And Jack couldn't wait for her to start reading about him.

_Maybe, _he thought. _Maybe she just might believe it._

He let himself hope and daydream about that even though he knew it was impossible. Every day he came with the same hope that maybe today would be the day she finally saw him.

One day he came to find Rapunzel very excited.

"It's here! It's here, it's here, it's here!" She squealed to herself spinning in circles effectively tying herself up in her hair.

"What's here Punz?" Jack asked perched on his staff, forgetting that she could neither see nor hear him. She answered him anyway.

"It's my birthday! Eighteen! Oh god I'm eighteen! I can do it, I can finally ask her about those light things!" Rapunzel said. Jack knew which lights she was referring to. There were paper lanterns that the king and queen of a neighboring kingdom sent up each year in hope that their missing princess would return. Jack had suspected that Rapunzel might be the princess considering that they appeared on her birthday.

He smiled at Blondie's happiness,

"Eighteen. That's a big one! You're older then I am, well not technically but.." He trailed off his expression darkening at the though that she would get older and he would stay like this. Pale, seventeen, Jack Frost.

Not hearing him of course she went on fretting about how she would ask her mother. "How 'bout this?" She said to no one in particular, "Mother, now that I'm eighteen I was wondering, that maybe since I'm an adult now, I could possibly go an see the floating lights? Maybe if you came with me I'd be safe from the people that want to, you know, take my hair?" She finished panting. "No that's no good! Maybe-" She was cut off by a simpering sweet voice: 

"Rapunzel! Let down your haairr!" Gothel called.

Once Rapunzel had hoisted her mother up she tried to talk to her,

"Mother I"

"Oh Rapunzel, I almost forgot I have a birthday present for you!" Gothel interrupted, she rummaged in her satchel and pulled out a blue and silver storybook. "It's the story of Jack Frost! My favorite fairytale when I was a child. It's said that he's the one that makes autumn turn into winter! You like reading about that stuff so I thought this would be perfect for you Flower!" Rapunzel took the book studying the cover. "Thank you! Now Mother I.."

"Oh dear I'm feeling a bit tired would you sing to me?"

"Of course Mother." And Rapunzel sang her healing song.

"Thank you dear, nothing relaxes me like the sound of your voice!"

"Nothing makes you turn young like the sound of her voice." Jack grumbled watching the scene from the rafters. He was ecstatic that Gothel and given Rapunzel that book but he was less excited that she continued to use her hair to make herself young forever.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me Darling?" Gothel asked.

"I was just wondering, now that I'm eighteen maybe I could go and see the floating lights, you know, outside?" Rapunzel asked meekly already cringing away from Gothel's murderous stare.

"We've discussed this! They're nothing but stars and you are not leaving this tower! I'm trying to keep you safe so you are not EVER leaving! End. Of. Discussion." She stomped out of the room.

Jack glared at Gothel furiously but did nothing. He glanced back to the book still in Punzi's hands. Maybe if she read it and believed in him he could get her out of here.

Gothel bit her tongue to keep her teeth from chattering because of the cold. Leave! Rapunzel couldn't leave! Never! Ever! She wouldn't let her! Rapunzel would never put one foot outside this tower. Her anger and fear boiled up enough to finally allow Pitch Black entrance, Stepping out of the shadows Pitch purred in his soft voice,

"Ah poor mother, so afraid of her daughter leaving the nest. Of course she's not really your daughter is she?" He chuckled darkly "I could help." HE flashed a white smile his golden eyes glinting dangerously. Gothel stared warily at this figure. His skin was light gray, his hair and clothing was black as midnight which contrasted with his white teeth and blazing eyes.

"How could you help me? And who are you?" Gothel whispered.

"I'm Pitch Black, commonly known as the Boogie Man. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Yes." Gothel said quietly she couldn't manage anything else.

"And I could help you by getting rid of the one thing that will make your daughter want to leave the most. Jack Frost."

"The fairytale!" Gothel scoffed. "He's not real is he?"

"Oh he is. And he's been visiting your daughter for a long time now."

Gothel gritted her teeth. How dare this person she couldn't even see steal Rapunzel "What do we do?"

Rapunzel curled up into a ball tears blurring the words of her new book. It was a good story but she just couldn't focus on it. She would never figure out what those lights were. Never!

Just saying that in her head focused her. Tears went away and she just stared at the words on the page. Only one line stuck with Rapunzel. _"Frost crawls up where he touches, snow falls where he walks."_ Her head snapped up and she gazed across the room. Frost was crawling up her walls in certain spots and snow was lightly falling from the ceiling. It made sense to her even if she wasn't quite sure she believed it.

"Jack Frost?" She called softly, not sure if anyone would answer.

Jack stared at Rapunzel. He had been lounging on the rafters looking for any sign that Gothel was about to return. He had felt especially uneasy since the discussion this morning. Well tantrum on Gothel's part. But when Rapunzel said his name that didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Punzi! Did you just say-?"

Rapunzel looked right at him her green eyes widening.

"Um….are you Jack Frost?" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Jack only nodded just as shocked as she was

"You can see me?" He murmured lying on his stomach to see her expression better.

"Y-yes."

Jack's face broke out into a wide grin flashing his snow-white teeth. He flew down off the rafters and landed right on front of her. Overwhelmed with emotion Jack just wrapped her into a hug.

"Punzi! I can't believe-" He whispered.

Rapunzel only stood there, chilled by his icy touch. As he pulled away she took in his white hair, pale skin, ice encrusted sweat-shirt, and sapphire blue eyes and decided right then and there.

Jack Frost was the most beautiful person on the planet.

**A/N Ok I was fangirling while writing this chapter! What do you guys think? AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'll update soon, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok third chapter coming up. I want to thank my super amazing new Co-writer Jacob. He helped me write a few scenes for this. I was going though a mild case of writers block and he helped me jump-start my imagination! (He didn't ship Jackunzel before this I'm very proud that I changed his mind it's a beautiful ship) Enough rambling from me, I don't own Tangled, I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Chapter 3 here we go:**

A humming noise filled Rapunzel's ears like a swarm of bees were working close by. The lights seemed to dim in her tower even the sunshine went away, until nothing but Jack lit up the room. In her eyes he was surrounded by pale light as bright as the moon. It was so dazzling she didn't even notice he had spoken.

"Punzi, you okay?" Jack asked cocking his head slightly and squinting at her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yeah, I'm, I'm fine." She said rather shakily. She had forgotten all about that longing to see those strange floating lights at that moment. All that mattered was figuring out the mystery behind the strange boy in front of her. She narrowed her eyes at him, a million questions starting to form in her mind.

She fired them at him one by one and he answered them each with that same excited grin on his face.

"So let me get this straight." She said after a few moments of stunned silence "You saw me when I was what, about five years old and decided you needed to protect me?"

"Is that bad? I didn't mean to stalk you or anything, you just had this amazing gift and it needed to be protected." Jack left out the part about her mother being evil thinking that she wasn't ready for that news yet.

"Well it is a bit odd." She admitted mindlessly playing with a few strands of her hair.

Jack looked down and was sure that if he were capable of blushing he would have. After a full minute of silence he looked up and whispered quietly,

"Do you want to see the floating lights Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel stared at him, stunned, unable to comprehend what he just said. With more conviction he repeated himself, looking at her determinedly. _This was how I'll do it._ He thought. _This is how I'll get her out of here._ Rapunzel found herself still tongue-tied, unable to say yes or no. Jack carefully tucked a lock of hair behind her ears as it had fallen over her face. Flushing she mumbled,

"I can't, Mother has forbidden it."

Jacks smile turned into a frown. He had to get her away from her mother he just had too! And he would have to do it soon because in a matter of minutes Pitch Black and Mother Gothel would come bursting in, taking Rapunzel away from the sun forever making all his worst night mares come true.

"Come on, we'll be quick as a bunny!" He gave a small laugh at his own joke.

Rapunzel wavered; this was something she had been dreaming of all her life! She had to go! But her mother would be heart broken! But that's ok what she didn't know wouldn't kill her right? No she'd find out in a matter of seconds it would absolutely kill her!

"I..I just can't! I won't do that to my mother!" She said defiantly.

Jack was about to speak when the doors flew open, there stood Pitch Black looking smug resting his arm on a Nightmare. Next to him looking slightly enraged stood Gothel. She glared daggers into Jack making him want to hide behind Rapunzel's hair.

"Frost." Pitch acknowledged Jack.

Jack crouched, staff in hand ready to protect Rapunzel at all costs.

"You said something about leaving." She squeaked staring wide eyed at Pitch Black's dark figure.

Jack nodded slowly, backing towards the window.

"Oh you're not going anywhere!" Pitch said black sand starting to collect in his outstretched hand, ready to blast out of it any second.

"Yeah time to go!" Jack shot a blast of ice towards Gothel and Pitch, it didn't hit them but instead created a wall between them, buying them a few minutes of time. Grabbing Rapunzel by the arm he jumped out of the window. Rapunzel screamed expecting to fall but they did not, they flew!

"It's ok Punzi, I got ya." Jack smiled at her cockily "This is how I travel." And he shot ahead putting miles between them and the tower in a matter of seconds.

Gothel screeched at Pitch. Instead of stopping her from leaving he had just driven her out! How could he!

"Come on! We have to go get her." She wheeled around and started down to the old entrance she used to use when Rapunzel's hair was too short to use as a rope.

Just as they left a handsome thief came by saw the tower and climbed up thinking it was a perfect spot to hide from the palace guards. When he got up he took a brown leather satchel off his back and peeked inside it,

"Ah, alone at last." He whispered fondly at it, then flinched as if he expected someone to hit him

"Did you expect someone to hit you 'round the head with a frying pan Flynn?" He joked with himself then looked around uneasily as if someone had heard him. He had a bad feeling about this place.

Rapunzel kept an iron grip on Jack as they flew through the air. It was exhilarating and at the same time terrifying. She yelled panicked questions to him as they glided on the wind.

"Who was that man?" 

"Pitch Black. Brings children nightmares." Jack said with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"What was my Mother doing with him?" She yelled. This question had plagued her for a while. Her mother hadn't looked scared so she wasn't being held prisoner, but she also hadn't helped them so she wasn't trying to stop him either.

Jack looked down at her sadly. "That's a long story."

They reached their destination just as the moon was starting to peek out from the clouds. Their destination, in fact, was the North Pole. North walked out to greet them.

"Ah Jack, long time no see eh?" He said in his usual jolly voice

"Who's that?" Rapunzel said taking to hiding behind Jack, and her bundle of hair.

"A friend." Jack answered. Then seeing that he needed to say more then that added, "Um Santa Clause."

"But you call me North." North added craning his head around Jack to see her "What's this Jack she can see you?" He asked staring wide eyed at this slight girl.

Jack nodded proudly.

"Excuse me um North. Can we go inside it's freezing and I know that the cold might not bother you and Jack but it bothers me please?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh of course forgive me." North said ushering them inside. "Welcome to my work shop. You like, no?"

The workshop was beautiful. With red and white striped pillars and workbenches filled with the most wonderful of toys. The air smelled of pine and peppermint and of course, North's favorite, chocolate chip cookies.

Rapunzel gasped as she took it all in, grinning.

"So it's all real, Santa, Jack Frost? What about the Tooth Fairy? Ooo or the Easter Bunny? Or, what's his name? The guy who gives you good dreams!"

"Sandman." Jack answered perching on the railing. Rapunzel now noticed his feet, bare, like hers! "And yes all of us are real. We're Guardians, we protect the most precious things in childhood. Dreams, wonder, hope, memories, and fun." He smiled tossing a snowball from hand to hand.

"Yes." North chimed in "Now I'm very curious, who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm Rapunzel." She held out her hand and North took it "And I think Pitch and my mother are plotting something. He was at my house and tried to kill Jack or something and my mother was just standing there, smiling a bit like she wanted it to happen."

"That's why we came here." Jack interrupted "We need your help!"

Just then the moon broke through the window casting light on a certain section of the floor. It broke apart revealing a large crystal.

"What is that?" Jack and Punzi both asked together.

"Man in Moon is choosing a new Guardian!" North gasped.

Rapunzel and Jack leaned in closer wondering who it could be. The crystal showed a picture of a girl with long hair, incredibly long, it trailed around her feet in a pile She was barefooted and looked very determined. A girl that was unmistakably Rapunzel.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Did you like that I made Rapunzel a guardian? What about the scene with Flynn? I don't know if he's going to be a big character or if that was just a humor thing, what do you all think? Please review. I love hearing what you guys have to say. Anything I need to work on? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! But seriously last month was crazy; I'll try to make my updates more regular from now on. I know that Tangled is technically set way back when but in case you haven't realized this story is set AFTER Jack figures out he's a Guardian, so just roll with it.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Jack Frost! (****Hugs the winter spirit) Okay not really and if I did Jackunzel would be canon. Chapter 4 here we go!**

Rapunzel crept towards the image, a little frightened.

"That's, that's me! How can that be me? Jack! How can that be me?"

Jack shook his head slowly, not being able to manage anything else. He should be happy. He would get to stay with Punzi forever, she would never age, and they could spend the rest of eternity by each other's side. So why wasn't he happy? Because there was a price to being a Guardian, you had to die. Or at least come close. He had, with his sister, that morning on the ice. When had she? Had Rapunzel died one of the days he failed to visit her? And if the Man in the Moon had turned her into a guardian that day why wasn't she able to see him before? So many questions rolled around in his head he was starting to get light-headed and felt like he was going to faint at any moment.

Rapunzel looked towards North if Jack wasn't answering, maybe he would. But North didn't, instead he looked towards Jack and said

"Walk with me." He led Jack to his office.

And Rapunzel just sat there. Confused, and a little scared at the expression on Jack's face. His face had been a mixture of heart-breaking sadness and childlike hope. _What did all this mean! _She thought to herself. _What am I supposed to do?_

North wheeled around to face Jack, and Jack leaned heavily on his staff suddenly exhausted.

"I thought you had to die to be a Guardian! That's what happened to me!" Jack said, his icy eyes searching for answers.

"Not always, this is rare, very rare. But there are some children born into this world already a Guardian." North said slowly. " You know her better than anyone Jack, does she have any gifts, like you or me?"

The winter spirit nodded "Yeah, well kind of, I mean she has this, when she sings her hair does this, um well it, uh, you better ask her. I can't explain it." 

North nodded.

"One more question, if she's been 'destined' to be a Guardian all her life, why did she age? As soon as I became Jack Frost, I stopped aging. I've been sixteen or seventeen for three hundred and some-odd years now!"

"She wasn't ready to embrace being a Guardian yet. She had to mature. She had to stop believing in the lies around her. She had to see her 'mother' for what she really was. Only then was she ready."

"So, it was like when I saved my sister."

"Yes."

"What should we do now?"

"Well let's go talk with our new Guardian, eh?" North said a twinkle in his eyes. He patted Frost on the back and led him out again.

Rapunzel lifted her head out of her hands just in time to see the shape of North and her life-long friend walking towards her. Jacks face held a clearer expression, still troubled but happier.

"What does this mean?" She asked the confusion showing in her face and making her voice shake.

"You are Guardian." North answered simply, looking at the small girl proudly.

"What does that mean!?" Punzi pleaded looking between the two helplessly.

"I got this." Jack told North and knelt in front of Rapunzel taking her hand in his.

"Punzi, Guardians are defenders of childhood. We protect the things that make kids kids. Hope, and Wonder, and Memories, and Dreams, and, well Fun." Jack flashed a sly grin, letting her know that that was his specialty.

"How do you become a Guardian?" Rapunzel asked, wondering how she possibly could of became one.

Jack hesitated. How much did he want to tell her? '_Everything_' his mind answered.

Taking a deep breath he said, "Man in the Moon chooses us, if we've done something so pure that we deserve to, well be here. And usually, but only usually, that involves us dying for someone else." He peered at her sadly.

She sucked in a breath that was not the answer she expected to hear. Jack had died? She had died?

"Your dead?" She squeaked, wondering if she should pull her hand away from his. She decided not to, it felt good there.

"Technically." He whispered and then plunged into his story. "I'm hundreds of years old, and as you've probably noticed, not exactly human. I once was though. One winter I was taking my sister ice skating on really thin ice. And it was cracking under her feet. I managed to pull her away, but I fell in. And when I woke up I was below the ice. But somehow I could control it and make it part so I could get out. I had no idea who I was, I just knew I had powers and nobody, not one single soul, could see me."

"Oh Jack." She whispered reaching out to touch his face. She could only imagine how lonely and scared he must have been. She didn't care that he was 'technically' dead. He was still breathing. If she placed her hand on his chest she could feel a heart beat. He was alive. He was dead as a human maybe but very much alive as a Guardian.

"And centuries later, here I am." He grinned.

"Have you figured out who you are?"

"Yeah, I'm Jack Frost. I guard the fun of childhood." _And I think I'm in love with you. _He wanted to add, but thought against it. "I still have trouble with that whole invisibility thing but I'm working on it!"

She giggled and then asked seriously "What does this have to do with me? As far as I know I haven't died."

"No, you're a special case. You were born to be a Guardian." He said just as seriously "The Man in the Moon chose you the moment you were born. That's why you have your singing hair magic."

"Okay, one more question!"

"One, because I think North wants to talk to you." He said glancing over at North who was tapping his foot in impatience, but his face was glowing for he could see how Jack felt about this new girl, and how this girl felt about him. Even if they both wouldn't say anything.

Rapunzel nodded. "If you haven't aged in centuries does this mean I'm immortal too now?"

Jack bobbed his head "As far as I know all Guardians are." He crossed his arms. "Which means you'll be stuck with me for a long time, because I still have my promise to keep."

"What promise?"

"You said only one question!" Jack joked "But the promise that I'd protect you." 

She laughed again. "Protect me! But I have my trusty frying pan! I have all the protection I need." She said gesturing to the pan she had somehow managed to take along. "But I think I'll be able to deal with you for eternity." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

North finally decided to break up the couple and whistled to Punz.

"Rapunzel?"

"Oh, coming." She called walking to the other side of the room.

"Jack was unable to explain you gift. Can you?"

"It's better if I show you." She said absent-mindly playing with a few strands of her hair. "Is anyone hurt here?"

North, though not knowing the exact reason, cut his finger on a piece of the globe that he was standing next to.

"Now someone is." He chuckled merrily.

Wrapping a strand of hair around his injured hand she started to sing.

"**Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."**

North watched shocked as her hair started to glow, it looked like liquid gold framing her face, tumbling down her shoulders and circling his hand. When she unwrapped her hair from his hand, the cut was gone, not even a line was left. It was like it had never been there at all.

"Well, that, that is something." He said staring at his hand. "You are definitely Guardian."

"What am I guardian of?"

"Only time will tell."

Just then darkness fell upon the room. A shadow, one of a man, one of an evil man. Pitch Black. Then it was gone.

Jack gripped his staff tightly. Glaring at where that shadow had once been. Then he looked towards Rapunzel and said.

" Punzi, want to meet the rest of the Guardians?"

**A/N I promise to update really soon! It won't be a month wait this time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Ok, I'm thinking that I will be updating this story weekly maybe bi-weekly if I have a busy week. There will be some fluff of course so beware. Sadly I still don't own the beautiful winter spirit or any of Tangled :( Chapter 5? I think lol here we go.**

The signal was sent. To anyone else it would of looked like the Aurora, just a wave of color, beautiful but not a particularly rare occurrence in the arctic region. But the guardians knew better, when the color painted the sky they knew, it was a warning. And they came running. Within the hour the Guardians had gathered in North's workshop, talking nervously among themselves.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asked looking around for the winter spirit.

"Ah, that now is bit of long story." North shifted heavily to his feet, speaking in his heavy Russian accent. Seeing the looks of concern on his companions faces he quickly added "Oh don't worry, he's here, he's just erm..." in truth Jack was only in the other room, trying to help Rapunzel, trying to help her gain enough courage to walk into the main room and mert the Guardians of childhood.

But North didn't know if he should tell them about Puzi just yet. Maybe he should let her do that herself. But thankfully he didn't have to. For at that moment Jack walked in unknowingly making frost crawl up the walls.

"Uh mate?" Bunny looked warily at the frost "it's already cold enough outside."

Jack looked startled then noticed the swirls of frost collecting on the nearby wall. "Oops." He cringed "Sorry." He gave what was probably meant to be a cheeky smile but something was off about it.

"What's wrong Jack?" Tooth asked flitting over putting a tiny hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He said and the Guardians got the feeling he was telling the truth but.."There's just, someone I'd like you to meet." He looked towards the doorway and softly called "Punzi? You can come out now."

"Are you sure?" Called a childlike voice from the hall.

Jack chuckled "Yes, they won't bite." He regarded all of them carefully, then added "Well at least most of them won't. He eyed Bunny with a teasing light in his eye.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, a figure melted out of the shadows. When she came into the light everyone caught their breath. Even Jack who now knew for certain he would be blushing if he had the capability.

"Who is this?" Bunny whispered and a shimmering question mark appeared above Sandy's head as if to mimic the question.

"I'm Rapunzel." The blonde said softly, nervously braiding and unbraiding a few strands of her golden hair. "

North, why is she here? A human! In the North Pole!"

"Ah. But she is not human." Rapunzel looked at him mouth hanging open. "She is Guardian."

"A new Guardian?" Tooth fluttered over to her. "North! Is this why you called us here?"

"Yeah mate, I know this is important but your message sounded urgent!" Bunny agreed

"No this isn't why you're here."Jack said before anyone could they all gave him questioning looks. "Pitch was here." He said clenching his fists.

"He came for me." Punzi added softly. "My mother and him are..working together I guess."

"Why does he want you?"

"I don't know." Jack and Rapunzel chorused though Jack thought he did. Pitch wanted his Punzi simply to get to him. He'd put her in danger. Apparently his faked confusion was not convincing.

"Jack? Do you know why Pitch wants me?" Rapunzel asked eyes widening. Jack took Rapunzel's hand in his, tilting her chin up so she could look him in the eye.

"Punzi." He whispered, his voice filled with an ancient sadness, to the point where Rapunzel could almost believe his age "It was because of me. Pitch, well let's just say the Boogie man and I's relationship is.. tedious." He said failing to come up with a stronger adjective.

"And my mother?" Rapunzel whispered uncomfortably, aware of their sudden closeness.

"That's quite a long story." Jack murmured.

"Please?" Rapunzel asked timidly.

"Uh, mates? Hate to interrupt but we're all pretty confused over here as well." Bunny said. Before Jack could say anything, an alarm blared.

"Uh oh. This is not good." North said scratching his beard at Sandy had a glimmering exclamation point over his head, as if conveying shock.

"What is it?" Tooth asked turning toward North. North studied the globe then pointed to a spot somewhere in England. "Nightmares are raiding the kingdom." He said solemnly.

"But if there after Rapunzel," Bunny questioned. "Why are they going there?" Punzi gave a small shrug, just as mystified as the others. But Jack knew. It was the kingdom with the missing princess. It was the kingdom with the floating lights. It was Rapunzels true home.

** A/N Sorry about the short chapter, this seemed like a good place to end it.**


	6. PLEASE READ DON'T SKIP

**A/N: IMPORTANT! The Government is wanting to pass an act that will DELETE ALL FANFICTION/FANART/TUMBLR/MMD'S/FAN VIDEO'S etc. FOREVER there is 51,947 signatures needed by March 19****th**** 2014 PLEASE SIGN and pass it on**

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Gather around kids it's story time! When we last left our precious Guardians they were about to go to Rapunzel's kingdom what will happen next? I honestly have no idea (I'm literally winging this story) Let's see where my brain takes me! I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR TANGLED!**

Out of all of them Jack was the most frantic. Icicles started to form on the roof as he flew around impatiently waiting for North to ready the sleigh.

"Jack!" Rapunzel called, gripping her frying pan nervously. "Jack, I know this is a big deal but we'll sort it out." She said not feeling confident enough. For some reason she didn't quite understand she was as jumpy as Jack, she was scared, and…angry. She hadn't even been to the kingdom and yet, Rapunzel felt as if Pitch was invading her home, hurting her people. It didn't make any sense.

The jingling of bells told Jack the sleigh was ready.

"Let's go." He grabbed Rapunzel's arm and pulled her forward, gently yes but it scared her. He didn't look like the beautiful boy that had rescued her anymore, he looked like an old man, a man you didn't want to cross.

Rapunzel gave a little gasp when she saw the sleigh. Polished dark wood with bronze runners and red paint highlighting the edges. Jack gave a childish grin that didn't quite reach his eyes, chuckled darkly, and said, giving North a knowing look,

"Everyone loves the sleigh."

North chuckled and even Bunny gave a small smile, because no matter how much he loathed admitting it, he loved the sleigh too.

"Here." He said offering Rapunzel an icy hand, helping her into the sleigh, but her foot caught on the bottom and laughing she landed on top of Jack sending him to the floor.

"Whoa mate, time and a place." Bunny joked peering at them with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Rapunzel didn't notice, she was to busy staring at the winter spirit's face, just inches from her own…

"Punzi?" Jack whispered "Uh, ow." He squirmed uncomfortably wincing.

She realized she had been digging her nails into his palms, "Oops." She laughed trying to reclaim her balance "Sorry!"

"Well now that that's over with maybe we should go. You know before Pitch destroys a whole kingdom." Tooth said looking nervously between the Guardians.

**00000000000000**

The light and warmth emanating from the city had been annoying. Pitch had half a mind to destroy it anyway; it was only an added bonus that it was Rapunzel's birthplace.

The chaos was wonderful. A shadow had fallen across the sun plunging the sun-city into darkness. Then out of that darkness came the Nightmares, trampling the beauty of the city, making people's worst fears consume them. Children screaming for their mothers, it was music to Pitch's ears.

"Are you sure this will work?" Gothel questioned coming up beside Pitch, both smirking at the darkness that overflowed this city.

Pitch grinned a Cheshire grin and put his arm around Gothel. "Of course, the Guardians wouldn't pass up an opportunity to save the 'poor peasants.' And since this is Rapunzel's home she can watch both her parents die. Then she'll never want to leave you again and I'll have what I've always wanted, a broken-hearted Frost, easy prey."

Gothel laughed beside him, her voice filled with anticipation and malice. Their eyes glowed bright as they watched the destruction around them.

**000000000000000**

Bad didn't even begin to cover what had been done to the city. It should be summer, around the city the summer air was cool and sweet, bringing the scent of honey suckles. But the city it's self had been covered in a black dome, made of the shimmering dust that mirrored Sandy's dream dust, only this stuff was heavy, it would weigh you down, drowning you in seas of the sinister looking sand. Screams echoed from the citadel, children crying out for their mothers, husbands crying out for their wives.

"Oh no." Was the only sentence any of the Guardians could utter.

Jack gripped his staff and pulled Rapunzel close to him and whispered in her ear.

"You're a Guardian now. As much as I'd love to keep you out of this, I can't, we won't be able to win this without you. So, just, keep close to me." Rapunzel nodded gripping her frying pan.

"Here we go." North gritted his teeth.

They all charged into the cloud of Nightmares.

Jack's staff never stopped crackling with energy. He took down Nightmares left and right, Rapunzel healed the injured, her hair, in fact, never stopped glowing. Which was a good thing, it was hard to see your hand in front of your face. Anything in the halo of light was safe, the Nightmares shied away from that pure light.

There was a scream from the castle. A silhouette of a woman stood on the stone deck, being charged by a Nightmare. The queen.

'_Punzi's mother, no!_' Jack thought panic creeping into his thoughts.

"Rapunzel! We have to get to the castle your mo-I mean the queen is up there!" He yelled to her.

A flash of panic rushed through Rapunzel, emotions ran through her fear not for herself but for the queen, anger at the beast who charged her, and for a strange reason love, the same love she felt for her mother, even now, even when she'd done all this.

Jack offered Punzi his hand and they flew towards the castle. Landing on the rooftops they got a look at the Nightmare charging the queen, it was easily the largest of all of them. Jack leapt off the roof, landing between the beast and the queen. Knocking his staff against the stone he created an ice barrier between the thing and her highness.

"Hey!" The queen exclaimed, pressing her hands against the ice.

"I'm sorry Milady." Jack called back politely "Your going to need to stay in there."

"Jack! Look out!" Rapunzel called pointing towards the Nightmare. It had reared coming down upon Jack with its powerful hooves. Jack rolled out of the way and struck at it with his staff, it slowed the Nightmare's movements but did no damage other then that. Punzi snuck up behind and with a sharp _CLANG_ struck it with her frying pan. That didn't do much either. This Nightmare was too strong. Jack sent an icy blast of wind at it. Knocking it back a few paces. He was so focused on the beast that he didn't notice when the other Guardians joined his fight, he didn't notice when his ice shield melted giving the queen a view of Rapunzel, and he most certainly didn't notice when Pitch and Gothel melted out of the shadows, creeping closer to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel gave a sharp squeal, and the Guardians turned just in time to see Pitch and Gothel retreating back into the darkness with a bound Rapunzel in tow.

**So I realized I didn't have many cliffhangers on this thing. Here you go, don't you just hate me Flynn will become a character more in these upcoming chapters. BYE GUYS.**


End file.
